Glee Finchel Baby!
by booklover5678
Summary: When Rachel finds out some news everything changes her life, and her dreams she gave up everything and what happens when her and Quinn give birth on the same day? But this day is very important!
1. Preggers!

Rachel was 4 months pregnant with Finn's baby and luckily they have been dating for 3 years but she was scared. What would come next? She was only 16 years old! She decided to give up her Broadway dream but she was still the determined girl! Finn got accepted into a New York football scholarship but graduation was so far away they still had abut 3 years at Lima High School but Rachel is living with Finn because her dads kicked her out when they found out about the whole pregnant thing.

Rachel and Finn got back from a doctors appointment and came back to school and it was time for Glee practice! they were on time at least but when they walked in the room all the girls and well Kurt and Blain ran up to them and shouted "WHAT IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL!?" It was like the paparazzi in their faces Rachel wanted that after high school but with the baby it would never happen...

"Ok OK haha it is... TWINS! A BOY AND GIRL!" All the girls and Kurt and Blaine screamed in excitement it was the first Glee baby! except Quin's baby Beth that her and Puck kept but Beth died last year 5 months after she was born.

"Congrats Rach! I hope you and Finn's babies have amazing voices and hopefully better dance moves!"

"I heard that Quinn!"

"You were supposed to Finn!"

entered the room and Sectionals was comming up and Rachel didn't want to give birth then!

Rachel didn't want to go through this alone but luckily Quinn is pregnant again and they got pregnant the same day! they thought it was cool! not at all weird!

"Ok guys take a seat! Rachel, Finn thats enough go sit down! Sectionals is coming up we need some ideas!"

"How about My Little Pony!" Brittany was amazing at cheer leading but everything else not really!

"It's perfect ! Britt is totes S-M-A-R-T" Santana is Brittany's Girlfriend everyone got over the whole lesbian thing though.

"Ok? Anyone else?"

"How about "Firework by Katy Perry?" Rachel really liked that song it was her 4 favorite song!

"Perfect! Sectionals theme this year is inspiration!"

Before they knew it the bell rang and it was time to go home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee 4 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kurt where are you taking me?" Kurt covered Rachel's eyes and was taking her somewhere.

"OPEN YOUR EYES EHHHH!" Kurt was so proud of the nursery it was pink and blue and had swings, toys, cribs EVERYTHING!

"WOW! And you did Quinn's nursery? WOW Kurt it's amazing!"

Yet another day at school Finn and Rachel walked into the hall but everybody stared at them on Jacob Ben Israel's blog and twitter he announced Rachel Berry WAS pregnant! Kids were laughing and pointing and Dave Karofsky slushied them and slushied Rachel AND Quinn's bellies!

"THATS FOR THE BABIES! MAMA'S!"

Finn had enough of Dave so he shoved him on the floor and started beating him like CRAZY!

Rachel was shocked of what he did and then she and Quinn got really sick and ran as fast as they could to the bathroom!

**What will happen next? by the way this is my FIRST fan fiction so i hope you LOVE it and please fave and review it give me some tips and ideas and i hope you enjoyed it! 3 love my haters and my lovers! **


	2. The Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee! 1 month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn and Rachel were shopping for baby things while Puck and Finn were looking at new beds and furniture. The girls got done and met the guys outside The Lima Been when Rachel and Quinn felt their babies kick (Quinn is having 2 girls and 1 boy)

"FINN! PUCK! WE NEED TO GO THE HOSPITAL WE ARE GOING IN LABOR! AHHHHHHHHH!

They quickly drove to the hospital as fast as they could and Finn went with Rachel and Puck went with Quinn.

"YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUUUUUUUUCK!"

It was also time for Sectionals but The New Directions came to the hospital Mercedes went with them and Kurt, Blain, Tina, Sugar, and Emma went in as well. Emma had gotten over her messy thing so she was fine with it.

And 2 hours later Rachel and Quinn had become Mothers!

Rachel was a Hudson! Her baby girl named: Emily Rose Hudson!

And for their baby boy: Jacob William Hudson!

Quinn had her triplets

for the one girl: Sara Jasmine Fabray/ Puckerman

And the other girl: Jenna Daisy Fabray/Puckerman

And the boy that Puck really wanted: Blake Lee Fabray/Puckerman!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee 1 day later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rach and Quinn were allowed to bring Emily, Jacob, Sara, Jenna, and Blake to school in the school's new daycare system!

They spoiled their children so much but Kurt loved being an Uncle to Emily and Jacob!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee 13 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel had become a teacher at her old high school even though she was 25 and Finn was also a teacher and he was 26!

Quinn was the Cheer leading coach since Sue Sylvester passed and Puck he was the school band teacher!

Emily, Jacob, Sara, Jenna and Blake were all in Lima High school now where their parents worked and they were exited!

Emily had Rachel's LONG dark brown hair and her amazing voice and incredible dance moves and her acting and handsome boyfriend Blake!

Jacob had Finn's short dark brown hair and he was very tall with an amazing voice and horrible dance moves and he was dating Sara!

Jenna had Quinn's long blonde hair and blue eyes and her voice and cheer moves she was head cheer leader!

Blake had Puck's black hair but his hair kind of looked like an emo hair but his singing has AMAZING!

Sara was very pretty like her mom but she had blond black and brown hair but her singing and dancing and acting AND cheering was remarkable!

Emily was walking down the hall suddenly when...

**How was it? plz give me ideas! haters gonna hate ducks gonna quack like wtf 3 give me love and support plz and i picked Glee because:**

**1. I'm a 16 year old pregnant teen about to give birth in a few days!**

**2. IM A HUGE GLEEK!**

**3. I really miss Cory! R.I.P AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	3. A High School Date?

"Hey Emily wanna go on a date?" Blake was so nervous to ask Emily Hudson out. Ever since 1st Grade when Blake and Emily sang Jingle Bells in front of the whole class he had a HUGE crush on her!

"OH MY GOSH I WOULD LOVE TO!" Emily jumped up and grabbed onto Blake's shoulders and kept jumping.

"Heh so how about your place 7:00?"

"Ok sure! But no funny business of like what happened with my mom and your mom!"

"Well yea but if they never did that the most pretty girl in the world wouldn't be here!" Emily REALLY love Blake just like Rachel loved Finn!

"Oh stop!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee The Hudson House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake walked up to Emily's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Blake! Come in this is my room!" Emily dragged him over to her tiny sofa.

"What's up with all the old movies?" Blake looked straight into Emily's eyes and then they laid down on the bed and started to kiss then I think you know what happened.

Emily's alarm clock rang at 4:00 A.M that's when she wakes up so she can get ready and work out and eat.

"Oh my gosh! Blake!? I did IT with him! OMG!" Emily got up and hurried up to get her white shirt and pink skirt.

"Emily? Oh geez!" Blake ran up and grabbed his pants and shirt.

"My mom and dad usually come up and check on me soon! Get out!" Blake ran to the window and climbed out and ran off.

Emily ran back into bed in her pajamas. Rachel and Finn came up and checked on her.

"I'm so glad our little girl would never sleep with anybody until she is our age!" Rachel had to whisper so Emily wouldn't"wake up".

"Well who knows. She is miss Rachel Barbra Hudson's daughter and she probably will find that guy who makes her feel amazing but that guy will be the best guy ever because YOU found that guy so we know Emily will too!"

"Oh I know Mr. Hudson! They both went downstairs and drove off to work.

Emily started throwing up and got worried and then she started walking to school.

She got to school and people were laughing... AT HER!

They all new about her doing it with Blake. The school had a NEW and fresh Jacob Ben Israel! It sucked for them.

Emily ran into the bathroom and started crying.

"OMG! Emily? What's wrong?! Jenna ran up to Emily and sat down.

"THEY ALL ARE LAUGHING AT ME!" She started sobbing and grabbed a pocket knife.

"PUT THAT AWAY! Why are they laughing?" She grabbed the knife and threw it on the ground and Emily tried to reach for it but Jenna slapped her.

"I did IT with Blake and Henry put it on his blog!" She saw the cheer leaders come in and laugh.

"YOU SEE!?" She ran out the door and ran into the Glee practice room.

Rachel was there and ran up to hug Emily, She knew...

"IT HURTS MOM!" Rachel rubbed Emily's back when Finn came zooming in.

"I know baby I know" Rachel looked down into Emily's eyes and said...

"Don't ever let them get to you Emily Rose Hudson THE Emily Rose Hudson!"

Finn went over and kissed Emily on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee Hudson House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily was looking at the picture of Blake in her closet when he came in through her window.

"Hey I was looking for you all day! Where were you?!" Blake was really worried about her.

"Henry put it on his blog that we did IT YOU ARE SUCH A PUCKERMAN! UGH!" Emily stormed into her closet and sat down with her knife.

"Put the knife away... EMILY! PUT THE KNIFE AWAY! IT WONT HELP!" Blake then hears a scream and then silence and he opened the closet door.

Blake was holding Emily in his arms with blood everywhere when Rachel and Finn ran up calling 9-1-1.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily walked in wearing sweat pants and a gray hoodie and gray shoes that were almost like slippers but her hoodie had blood stains on it.

Everyone threw flower roses at her.

"What? Am I getting married?" Emily was curious of what was gonna happen


	4. Bullies

**Btw I changed how the kids looked. Emily is like Marley and Blake is like Ryder and Jenna is like Kittie and Sara looks like sugar kinda!**

Blake ran down the hall and dragged Emily into the choir room.

"Blake... I can't be with you but..." Blake kissed Emily for 8 minuets until Glee practice started and everyone was shocked.

"Yo Emily step off MY MAN! Ok your 16 you don't need a boyfriend but I DO! Now step off or I pimp slap you!" You may know who's daughter that is... SANTANA LOPEZ! Her name was Kimberly Lopez.

"Oh look it's the school bitch! How nice to see you again!" Kim was the school bitch.

Santana came walking in with Brittany.

"Hey Rachel, Frankenstein hows it been?" Rachel laughed and Finn had the not amused face.

"Hey it's Brittany... Bitch." Britt's daughter laughed and walked out of the room with her mom and Santana walked out with Kim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE! Hudson House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily got on her computer that said "Princess" to check her Facebook.

**Luke Karofsky: Try, Try again little bitch!**

**Kim Lopez: New town slut?**

**Kessa Peirce: BITCH! yea you are a slut getting banged by the hottest guy eva! It's Kessa... BITCH!**

**Jazmin Cohen Chang: Shut up Luke, Kim and Kessa! Don't listen to them Emily!**

**Tiffany Jones: Girl you the bomb don't stop believing! Dream on Emily!**

**Jenna Fabray: Kim YOUR the bitch! You banged every guy at school!**

**Blake Fabray: Emms I love you no matter what dont believe Luke Kim and Kessa their bullies!**

**Luke Karofsky: WUSS! YOU PUSSY! **

**Kim Lopez: Don't worry Emily I banged Blake and it was too amazing for you can't control me the bitch factor!**

**Jazmine Cohen Chang: :O**

**Emily Hudson: :O :( JERKS! Thx Tiff, Jaz! Blake love u too I think?**

Emily started sobbing on her bed when Blake came in through the window.

"Hey babe what's wrong? I'm sorry for what happened ok? I can't help it your just so damn hot!" Emily looked up and laughed and kissed Blake and fell on the bed.

"Hey how about we get this started?" Emily looked at him very seriously then.

"Last week when we got started i almost died!" They both got up and talked for hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE! School Hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey losers hows the sex life!?" Luke pushed them into the lockers and Emily threw up and passed out.

Blake picked Emily up and ran to the nurse.

"Well Mr. Fabray you should go back to class and I'll wait for Emily to wake up. The school nurse was really nice.

Emily woke up 2 hours later.

"Woah what's going on?"

"I want you to take 2 pregnancy tests."

"Ummmm ok?"

Emily left the nurse's office and went into the bathroom. Moments later there was crying.

Jenna entered the bathroom.

"Yo Emms what the hell is wrong? Jenna got down on her knees and she was worried and then she saw the sticks.

"OH MY FUDGING LIVING HELL! YOUR PREGGOS! Jenna ran out and told Jazmine.

"Emms is pregnant! Jazmine went over to Tiffany.

"Emily is pregant! Tiffany went over to Kim.

"Emms is preggers!" Kim went over to Kessa.

"Emily is pregnant!" Kessa went over to Lauren Zizeis daughter that was dating Jacob Ben Israel's son.

"Emily is pregnant!" Lauren's daughter Shili went over to Blake with Jacob's son Henry.

"Hey congrats daddy yo girl friend is preggos!" Blake had a worried face on.

He ran up to Emily.

"What the hell!? Emily was scared.

"What?!

"Shili said your pregnant!? Is it true? Emily was crying.

"Yes! I'm preggers.


	5. Is it true?

"Please don't brake up with me!" Emily was sobbing and crying like she was gonna die.

"Just give me some time to think about it!" Blake stormed off to his car and he drove home.

"Hey Blake what are you doing home is something wrong?" Quinn looked worried and so did Puck.

"Umm... yea I need to talk to you guys."

"Sure little bro what's up?" Puck always called Blake "Little Bro".

"Well you know how I'm dating Emily Hudson?"

"Yea Rachel and Finn's daughter."

"Well she's pregnant and I'm the father..." Quinn and Puck looked shocked.

"Well I think I need toFinn and Rachel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE! Hudson House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn brought Blake with her to Finn and Rachel's house. They were down there too so it was Quinn, Blake, Finn, Rachel, Jenna (She wanted to go) and Emily.

"Is that true Emms?" Finn didn't want it to be true.

Emily was sobbing. "Yes it's true! DON'T BE MAD!"

"Baby we're not mad!"

"Really?!


	6. Update! Must read!

**Hey guys so I got some people telling me congrats and stuff for my pregnancy and I just had my kids yesterday morning! The girl is Emily Rose like in my story thats why I picked that name for the story and my boy is Blake James!**

**So my school is having a writing contest on here! The contest is you have to write a story about the danger of texting and driving in honor of my sister Elena Johnson. She died 3 days ago. **

**But I have my own challenge for you guys! You have to write your own story about texting and driving and it could be about any show like Glee or anything! I will pick one on 11- 22- 13! So please enter!**

**I got a review on my new story When Sparks fly that said "Don't tag Jake in this story, because since you did, it now appears in the Jarley section, and jarley fans DON'T want to read Ryley. You also have a lot of grammar and punctuation mistakes, so you need to fix that. Sorry, but since I'm a not a Ryley fan I will not be reading thiss!" So that really hurt my feelings! And i put it in the Jarley section because in the 2nd chapter or maybe 3rd I will put Jarley in and Jake and Ryder get in a fight over Marley so be looking forward to that!**

**oh and I got a review on my Finchel one that said about I'm skipping too much and I should slow down a bit and that was FinchelFanGleek who said that so check them out I don't know if they have any stories or anything. So shout out to FinchelFanGleek! Oh also shout out to brucas224 who was the first one to say they liked my story so I hope they keep reading and all you other guys too! Tell me what you think of my stories! I will try to add new chapters and update my stories as soon as I can ok? Thx guys love ya! :) **


End file.
